


Ice Age

by giuly666



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuly666/pseuds/giuly666
Summary: AU. Ice Age with a twist. Fem! Sid x Diego.





	

Sid's 'hair': 

Sid's fur is the same color, but a shade lighter, like her mother, just more brown than red. Her bosom is a little bigger too and she doesn't wear 'make up' around her eyes. 

 

**Ice Age**

I’m woken by the tree shaking. I stand up, balancing myself on the tree branch.

“I'm up. I'm up. Rise and shine, everybody. Huh? Zak? Marshall? Bertie? Uncle Fungus? Where is everybody? Come on, guys, we're gonna miss the migration. They left without me. They do this every year. Why? Doesn't anyone love me Isn't there anyone who cares about Sidney the Sloth? All right, I'll just go by myself.” I say, before moving onto the ground and walking off toward the right direction. _Us females always know how to survive without a family. It’ll be a surprise if I find the others still alive._ As I walk, something hits me from behind. “OW!” I shout, turning back. I see two rhinos in front of me.

“Well. Well. Well. Looks like this little Sloth doesn’t know good manners. Why don’t you apologize for bumping into me?” one of them asks. I frown. _Really?!_

“I didn’t bump into you, rhino. You’re the one who bumped into me.” I tell him, getting angry.

“Oh, is that so?” he asks. I nod.

“Karl, I think we just found a new toy.” the other says. I widen my eyes at their words. _They’re bigger, so be smarter._ Granny’s words came to my mind. I run, before they can even begin to charge at me. I don’t turn back, opting to use some rocks to help me trick them. _The path in between is narrow, it’ll take them a few moments before they can reach me._ I look back, pleased to see them stuck among the rocks. I turn to run once more but I bump into something. I look up and see a Mammoth. _Wow, it’s the first time I see one this close._ He, because it’s obviously a male, glares at me.

“Just pretend that I'm not here.” I tell him, trying to escape. I feel footsteps behind me and I close my eyes, sighing. _Goodbye escape._

“I wanted to hit her at full speed.” the second rhino complains. I glare at him. _As if you could have reached me without the Mammoth in the way._

“That's OK. We'll have some fun with her.” the other replies. I step back, glaring at them. I feel a light bump on my side and turn to the Mammoth.

“What happened?” he asks me.

“That rhino” I say, pointing at the first rhino on the right. “bumped into me and then he wanted an apologize.” I say.

“ _You_ bumped into me, Sloth.” he snarls.

“Yeah, sure. I was walking towards the direction of the migration, until something bumped into me from behind.” I tell the Mammoth, looking into his eyes. _Please, believe me._

“We'll break your neck, Sloth.” the second threatens. I turn to them and glare. _I’m not going out without a fight._

“Wait a minute. I thought rhinos were vegetarians.” the Mammoth says.

“An excellent point. But these two don’t seem so bright, so…” I say, making the Mammoth snort.

“Who says we're gonna eat her after we kill her?” the first rhino asks.

“I don't like animals that kill for pleasure.” the Mammoth says, making me stop in surprise.

“Save it for a mammal that cares.” the second rhino says.

“OK, if either of you make it across that sinkhole in front of ya, you get the Sloth.” the Mammoth dares them. The rhinos exchange worried looks. I frown at them. _Didn’t they see me just running up to the Mammoth? Well, if that’s so, I’m not complaining._

“Come one, big guys. Afraid?” I mock them. The two huff, before they turn back and walk away. I smile at their backs, shaking my head. I turn to the Mammoth. “Thank you. I’m really grateful for your help.” I say.

“Did he really want apologizes from you when it was his fault?” he asks me. I nod, sighing.

“Yeah. Other animals always underestimate Sloths, especially females. But what they don’t know is that a female Sloth is stronger than the male. We can survive alone and at the same time take care of cubs with no need for help.” I tell him, shrugging.

“You must be alone then.” he says, looking down at me.

“My family left me. They do that every year. But I heard this year will be worse, so I really don’t know if I’ll ever meet them again.” I tell him, a bit sad.

“Well, I’m not going towards the migration. But I wouldn’t mind some company.” the Mammoth says. I turn to him with wide eyes. He smiles and nods.

“Thank you. I’m Sidney.” I introduce myself, bowing a little and smiling.

“Manfred. But you can call me Manny.” he says.

“Then you can call me Sid.” I say. We start walking, exchanging some stories. _Well, at least I’ve made a new friend._ It’s night when we find a cave big enough for the both of us. I look up at Manny, who’s all wet. It started raining, which caused us to stop. I take a few tree branches and make a little bed for myself. I then use some other branches and pick two rocks from the ground, inspecting them.

“What are you doing?” Manny asks me. I turn to him.

“My Granny told me that, if I’m ever cold, I’ll just have to create fire and I’ll get warm again.” I tell him, moving back to the branches.

“Are you sure you can do it?” he asks me. I nod, smiling.

“Look.” I say, before I clash the two rocks together a few times. The branches then take fire. I look at Manny.

“Well, Sid, you’re full of surprises.” he says, smiling. I nod, before laying down on my bed. “Don’t you have someone else? Family? Friends?” he asks me, voice gentle. I sigh, looking at him.

“My family abandoned me. They just kinda migrated without me. You should see what they did last year. They woke up early and tied my hands and feet and they gagged me with a field mouse, covered their tracks, went through water so I'd lose their scent, and... who needs 'em, anyway?” I ask him. “Granny taught me everything I needed so, it’s fine.” I say.

“Why did they do that?” he asks me. I shrug.

“I was the first born and a female. I was weak and weird. Not a good combination.” I answer.

“Then you’re better off without them.” he says. I look at him.

“Did you have family?” I ask him. He stops, before nodding. “I’m sorry. It’s okay if you don’t want to talk. I can wait.” I tell him, smiling. Manny gives me a pained smile and nods, before closing his eyes. “Goodnight, Manny.” I say.

“Goodnight, Sid.” I hear his voice whisper. I smile and fall asleep, happy to finally have a real friend. The next morning, we resume our moving.

“Hey, Manny. There’s a river nearby. Can we stop there, please? I haven’t washed in two days.” I tell him. He looks at me and nods.

“Why not? I didn’t know Sloths were big for being clean.” he says.

“Males aren’t. Which is why females are better off on their own. We love being clean.” I inform him.

“Well, then. While you’re washing, I’ll find myself some breakfast.” he says. We arrive at the river and Manny goes towards the bushes with fruits. I go into the water and wash myself, happy to finally be clean once more. As I walk out of the water, something catches my attention. _A human._ I slowly move back. The human, seemingly female, moves closer to where I am and looks at me. She has something in between her paws. She pushes this something towards me. I look at her and her eyes plead me. She takes her paw away and the thing starts slipping towards her, but I stop it. I look down at the thing and see a little human cub. I look up at the female, probably the mother, and she smiles at me, before lying her head down. I pick up the cub and look back towards the bushes.

“Manny!” I call out. He comes towards me and stares, frozen. “Look, it’s a cub.” I tell him. He shakes his head and comes closer. I turn to the mother but she’s not there anymore. I look at the river. “The mother disappeared.” I say. I turn to my friend, but he’s already walking away. “Manny, are you forgetting something?” I ask him.

“No.” he answers. I frown at his back.

“But, we can’t leave him here.” I tell him, running to catch up to him. He turns to me and stares. “Please. Look at him. He’s defenseless.” I tell him. He sighs and shakes his head.

“Is this your motherly side talking?” he asks me. I think about it, before I nod. “Okay, what do you propose we do with him? Raise him?” he asks me.

“We can bring him back to his pack. Up there.” I answer him, pointing at where I could see smoke. He turns, staying quiet. He then turns to me and raises an eyebrow. “Come on, Manfred.” I plead.

“Alright. Come on.” he says. “But we’re not going to save anything else anymore.” he warns me.

“Okay.” I say, happy. We start walking but the cub slip out of cloth and gently rolls away. “Hey, there.” I say, going to take him back. As I do, a tiger comes out and stops me. _Cub!!!_ “Get away from him!” I snarl out, claws ready to go for the eyes. He stares at me, before he growls at me until Manny too comes. The tiger clears his throat and speak.

“This pink thing is mine.” he says. I raise an eyebrow at him.

“No. Actually, that pink thing belongs to us.” I tell him. “And it’s _cub_.” I specify. He turns to me and stares. There’s something dark in his eyes.

“’Us’? You two are a bit of an odd couple.” he comments, irritation clear in his voice.

“Don’t you dare judge.” I tell him. He smirks at me.

“You could do better than a Mammoth.” he says, winking. I scoff, taking the cub back.

“No thanks.” I say. _Isn’t he a tiger? What does he want?_

“I see. Can't have one of your own, so you want to adopt.” he concluded.

“Look, I'm sorry to interrupt your snack, but we gotta go.” Manny interrupts, making me sigh in relief and the tiger glare at him. _What’s his problem?_

“The baby? Please. I was returning him to his herd.” the tiger says.

“Oh, yeah. Nice try, bucktooth.” I say. He comes closer, stopping me. He moves closer to my face, eyes never leaving mine.

“Callin' me a liar?” he asks me. _He’s too close to the cub, for my liking._

“I didn't say that.” I say, trying to move away. He moves with me.

“You were thinkin' it.” he says, smirking. I walk back to Manny.

“I don't like this cat. He reads minds. And he’s a carnivore.” I whisper to Manny.

“Name's Diego, friend and sweetheart.” the tiger introduces himself.

“Manfred, and I'm not your friend. And she’s Sidney.” my friend introduces us.

“And not your sweetheart.” I add.

“Fine, Manfred. If you're lookin' for the humans, you're wastin' your time. They left.” he tells us.

“Thanks for the advice. Now beat it.” Manny says, moving away. I follow him, looking back at the tiger to see him staring at me. _Is that want in his eyes? No. Not possible._ We reach the place where the cub’s pack was and I look around. I put the cub down, knowing he’s safe. I follow him and laugh when he’s covered from a littler wooden thing. He still moves and I follow him. I take off the wooden thing and he moves closer to a little circle made of pelt. He pets it and turns to me, lying his head on it. _It must have been his little nest._

“Manny, look. This was his nest.” I say, seeing my friend walking up to my side. I go to the cub and see him trying to stand. I move behind him as I see him falling. Picking him up into my paws. I look up and see Diego, the tiger, standing in front of me. _Is he everywhere?!_

“I told you they were gone.” he says, smirking down at me. I roll my eyes at him.

“Look who it is. Don't you have some poor animal to disembowel?” Manny asks him.

“They can’t be far. The smoke is still black. Which means the fire was put out not long ago.” I tell them.

“She’s right. It's still green. They headed north two hours ago.” Diego says, picking up a stick from the ground. I mime him, making the cub laugh. I smile down at him, rocking him a bit. “You don't need this aggravation. Give me the baby. I can track humans down a lot faster than you.” he adds, taking the cub from me.

“And you're just a good citizen helpin' out?” Manny asks him, picking the cub with his trunk.

“I just know where the humans are going.” Diego says, moving the cub closer to himself.

“Glacier Pass. Everybody knows they have a settlement on the other side.” Manny says, taking the cub back. _My poor cub…_

“Unless you know how to track, you'll never reach them before snow closes the pass. Which should be, like, tomorrow. So, you can give that baby to me, or go get lost in a blizzard. It's your choice.” Diego says. I look at Manny, who nods. He takes the cub and hands him to me.

“Here's your little bundle of joy. We're returning it to the humans.” Manny says. I look back at the tiger, smiling.

“The big, bad tigey-wigey gets left behind. Poor tigey-wigey. Right Manny?” I ask my friend, while I pet Diego’s muzzle. He’s smirking at me.

“Sid, tigey-wigey is gonna lead the way.” Manny informs me.

“What?! Manny! He’s a tiger! He’s gonna eat my cub!” I tell him.

“We’ll stop him.” he says. I look back at Diego, who’s even closer now, and I hold the baby closer to me.

“You won't always have Jumbo around to protect you, sweetheart. And when that day comes, I suggest you watch your back, cos I'll be mounting you.” he tells me with a grin, before he follows Manny. _I really don’t understand males. Of any species._

“Sidney, up front. Where I can see you.” Manny calls out. I start following them, while keeping the baby entertained. After some time, the cub starts crying. I sigh.

“You gotta make it stop. I can't take it anymore.” Manny complains.

“I've eaten things that complained less.” Diego says. I sigh, stopping at a plane rock. I put the cub on it and check him.

“His nose is dry.” Diego informs me.

“That means something's wrong with it.” I tell him. _Either he pooped, or he’s hungry._ I move away a cloth from the cub’s rear and see if the baby pooped. He’s perfectly clean, so I put the cloth back on.

“He’s hungry.” I say, ticking the cub’s sides. He laughs, squirming. I smile at him.

“Do that again, sweetheart. He likes it.” Diego says, perking up. I tickle the baby once more and he giggles, making all of us smile. 

“His laugh is making me feel better.” Manny says. I nod.

“Yeah, that’s one of the reasons why babies are the best.” I tell him. Diego stares at me. _What’s wrong now?_ “Still, he’s hungry.” I say, trying to distract the baby.

“How about some milk?” Manny asks me. I nod.

“I’d love some, at least it would calm him down.” I say.

“So, what’s the problem?” Diego asks me.

“I ain't exactly lactating right now, pal.” I inform him, staring at him.

“Well then, we remedy immediately!” he says, grinning. I scoff at him, shaking my head. _I actually can’t believe him. I’m not even a tiger._

“Enough!” Manny says. I turn to him, before seeing a cucumber behind him. I gasp at the sight of food. The two hear my gasp and follow my eyes.

“Food!” they exclaim, before a dodo steals it. I pick up the cub and we follow after him. We arrive at a place where many dodos are ‘training’. I look around, not understanding what they are training for. I listen to them and frown.

“Ice age?” I ask.

“I've heard of these crackpots.” Diego tells me, scoffing. I turn to him. “Don’t listen to them, sweetheart.” he says. I nod, turning back. One of the dodos sees us.

“Intruders!” he screams. I shake my head at them and hold the cub closer. He hides his little face in my neck for comfort. I gently rock him.

“Is he alright?” Diego asks me, moving closer.

“The scream bothered him. Don’t worry, he’s fine.” I reassure him.

“Can we have our melon back? Junior's hungry and...” Manny says, before another dodos interrupts him.

“No way. This is our private stockpile for the Ice age. Subarctic temperatures will force us underground for a billion years.” the dodo says.

“So you got three melons?” Diego asks, incredulous. _These animals are idiots._

“If you weren't smart enough to plan ahead, then doom on you.” the dodo says, before the others start chanting ‘doom on you.’, mobbing closer to us. I get angry at their behavior. We starts fighting when one of the melons falls from where the dodos put it and rolls to us. I put the baby behind me and attack the dodos, stopping them from taking the melon. Once all the dodos are defeated I take the melon and throw it on the ground, breaking it.

“Sid!” Manny and Diego complain.

“Oh, shut up! Males!” I say, rolling my eyes. I then take a piece of the melon and give it to the baby, who happily eats it. I turn back to the other two and smile at their stunned looks. “When you’re small, you can’t eat fruits without breaking them. Cubs especially need their food clean. Rule number three of being a good mother.” I tell them.

“Amazing.” Manny comments, walking closer.

“And rule number one and two?” Diego asks, coming to sit close to me.

“One: Always keep an eye on the cub, not matter what. Two: Be sure to always check the cub to see if they're comfortable.” I answer him without hesitation. He stares at me and grins.

“I’m starting to see female Sloths under a new light.” Manny says. I turn to him and shrug.

“What can I say? We’re really different from males.” I say.

“That you are.” Diego agrees, smiling. I smile back, before I hear something. We all turn and see a column of dodos walking to a cliff.

“Look at that. Dinner and a show.” Manny comments. I chuckle, shaking my head and helping the cub eat another piece of the cucumber. Once the baby is done, I eat the rest offering some to the males, who politely reject the offer. We then start walking again, this time the baby is on Manny’s back, making me rest a bit. Diego keeps close to me, never really moving away. When night falls, we stop to rest. Manny gives me the baby and I cuddle him, nuzzling him and cleaning him from any possible dirt. The cub giggles as I do, making me smile. “You’ll be a wonderful mother.” Manny tells me. I look at him in surprise.

“You think so?” I ask.

“The best.” Diego answers instead. I look at them and see Manny nodding. I smile, before giving the baby to Manny as I make fire to keep us warm. Manny then gives me the cub back and I lay down, curling around him. Diego moves behind me and spoons me, while Manny lays close to us. The fire slowly goes out and I stare at the burned sticks, before I solely close my eyes. The next morning, I wake us before everyone else. I nuzzle the cub and smell something off. I shake him slowly to wake him up, before I stand up. I look at the males but they’re still sleeping, so I walk away in search of a water pond somewhere. I find it with little to no problem and I start washing the cub, who giggles and squirms. After some time, I hear noises coming from behind me and I turn to see two female Sloths walking over, both with cubs. One is taller, her fur blond and hair long. The other is shorter and her fur is lavender, while her hair is short and violet. Their cubs are all females and all similar to their mothers. The blond one has a cub, the other has two. I smile at them as they too come to wash their cubs. They smile back, before they stare at my little cub.

“Oh, look at him! So cute!” the blond one says.

“Hello, pumpkin. Hello, little one.” the other gushes, grinning.

“Is he adopted?” the blond one asks.

“Yes. His mother died after giving him to me.” I tell them, smiling down at my baby.

“You did good then, taking him in.” the shorter one says. “I’m Dora and these two are my cubs. Aurora and Terra.” she says, motioning to the two little girls. I smile at them.

“I’m Teresa. This is my daughter, Alera.” the other says.

“I’m Sidney, pleasure to meet you.” I say.

“The cub? Does he have a name?” Dora asks.

“I don’t know. Probably not.” I say, thinking of how humans can’t talk.

“Then you should give him one.” Teresa says. I hum, before nodding.

“Aiden.” I say.

“Beautiful name.” Teresa comments. I smile, looking at my baby who smiles at me. I then start washing myself, as do the other females.

“Are you travelling alone? Because, if you are, then you can join us.” Dora says.

“Thank you. But I already have a pack, though it’s a bit unusual.” I say.

“How is that?” Teresa asks.

“I travel with a Mammoth and a Saber tooth. Both males.” I tell them.

“Well, better than travelling with male Sloths.” Dora says.

“Yes.” Teresa asks. _This is the beautiful thing about us female. We usually never judge someone from their pack._

“Sid!” I hear Diego’s voice call out. I sigh and shake my head, turning to where I heard the voice come from. I see Diego running to me, while Manny is walking behind him. Diego stops in front of me, looking worried. “Are you alright? Did something happen to the cub? Why did you run away?” he asks me.

“Calm down, Diego. Everything is fine. The baby just needed a bath, and so did I.” I answer him, making him sigh in relief.

“You gave us quite a scare when we woke up and didn’t see you.” Manny says. I wince.

“Sorry, but the cub needed a bath.” I say, shrugging.

“So, is he the father?” Dora asks, looking at Diego, who perks up.

“He-…” I try to say, before the tiger stops me.

“I am.” he says. I turn to him with wide eyes. _What’s going through his mind?_

“It’s obvious. You reaction and all that.” Teresa says, smiling. I shake my head, looking at the baby. I see him slowly crawling to Diego, who grins, and at Manny, who’s chuckling, and I gap at them. _Traitors…_

“Well, it was good meeting you, Sidney.” Teresa says, standing up with her cub in her paws.

“I hope we’ll meet again.” Dora says, taking her cubs’ little paws and walking away, followed by Teresa.

“Is that what you meant when you said female Sloths could survive alone?” Manny asks. I nod.

“You really are special.” Diego says. I smile, proud.

 


End file.
